


SHE

by justaru



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/F, Heavy Angst, Love Triangles, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaru/pseuds/justaru
Summary: 🎧 Now Playing : Clara Mae - Loved You OnceWe don’t need to be best-friend, we even don’t need to hangout anymore but I need you not to cut me off your life completely like this Nayeon-ah, Mina thought.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	SHE

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fic based on that Clara Mae's song, you all should listen to this to get the vibe. This is my first fanfic in here and also my first TWICE fanfic. I'm sorry if I'm lacking in some parts. Some of the events in this story are based on my own experiences, that's why this is such an emotional fanfic to me.

_“Baby!!!” A black haired girl shouted while waving her hands excitedly across the street when she spotted her girlfriend waited for the light to turn green indicating that she could cross the street to walked closer to her._

_The girlfriend smiled softly at the shorter girl’s antics. She thought Mina, the girl across the street, was really cute when she did silly things. Her smile flattered when she realized what she’s about to say to her Mina. She almost weep for countless times already just for today. Not now and not here please, the taller girl thought to herself._

_The light turned green and she immediately crossed the street. She saw Mina opened her arms for her to take in her embrace when she walked toward her. She took it, she felt like she’s not going to get this kind of hug from this girl for a very long time._

_“Hey, you beautiful angel.” She greeted Mina. Then she whispered to Mina’s ear, “We need to talk, let’s sit on the park right there. Shall we?” Mina nodded and held her girlfriend’s hand before they’re walking side by side toward the park._

_They arrived at the park and decided to sit on one of the bench. Mina started the conversation first, “Hey I know that you’re mad at me because our quarrel for the past days. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to make you feel bad. I’m just really tired from work and all.” The girl looked at Mina attentively, remembering every moles on Mina’s face and the stars in her eyes._

_“It’s okay. We had been fighting a lot recently. And as much as I feel bad about saying this, but I’m getting used to this cycle.” The taller girl said with a sad tone on her voice._

_Mina was taken aback. She turned her head toward her girlfriend really fast that she’s likely hurting her neck right now. “What cycle?” Mina asked worriedly._

_“This. About you getting mad at me, then you asked for forgiveness. About me being disappointed, then I felt bad and sorry about it. It has been repeating a lot recently, it become a pattern and a cycle. And you know what, I’m tired.” The latter said bitterly. Mina felt she wanted to vomit, it’s like she’s being punched on the guts relentlessly._

_Mina wanted to say something. To say sorry. To make everything better for her. To put a smile on her beautiful face. But she couldn’t utter a single word. Her lungs were out of air, it’s hard for her to breath at the moment._

_“Mina-yah, please ask me to break up.” She pleaded bitterly. Her tears were unbearable that it messed up with her beautiful makeup. “I can’t watch you suffer because of me. We need to end this cycle. I know you know we should end this.” Mina’s girlfriend added._

_Mina just stood still. Her chest hurt, she couldn’t breath properly again. Her tears rolled down on her cheeks, she couldn’t hold it back anymore. Her eyesights were blurred because of her tears. She became dizzy due to lacks of oxygen. She grasped her chest just to make this aching to go away. But it kept growing and growing instead._

——

Mina remembered that moment again. It’s just a dream but in reality it’s a memories that she wanted to erase so badly. Mina hadn’t feel this alone since she broke up with her ex, the feelings of her against the world alone. It’s pathetic really how she liked being alone but she didn’t like the feeling of loneliness creeping up on her spine. _I don’t know that person still has this huge effect on me_ , she thought.

“You’re so hopeless, Myoui Mina.” she mumbled to no one in particular, just herself while looking up at her bedroom’s ceilings.

Mina’s mind is still hazy. She’s still extremely clouded with sleepiness after spending for more than 10 hours sleeping. But, she decided to just get going for the rest of the day. She sat up on the edge of her bed, looked at the time on her table dresser’s clock. _Great it’s only 1 PM_ , she said.

Her phone on the table vibrated, a call it seemed. She picked it up without looking at the caller’s ID. She thought it must be one of her friends, no one called her except them. _I should really change my wallpaper and my number one dial_ , she thought again. She snickered pathetically, before began speaking.

“Hello.” Mina said softly, still with her hoarse voice and the unwanted tears bubbling up on her eyes.

“Finally you picked up my phone, Mina. Where are you?” The other line asked, rather loudly for Mina’s liking to be honest.

“Home, Jihyo. I just woke up.” Mina answered to ‘Jihyo’ absentmindedly. But she’s glad to be able to swept aside her tears because of Jihyo’s annoying ass.

“Great! Help me and Momo. Please...” Jihyo pleaded. Mina could imagine her pouty lips adorned her face at that moment.

“For what? I’m tired, Ji. I have this work that I need to finish this weekend.” Mina reasoned just to avoid meeting her friends, well that person’s friends too to be precise.

“I know you just broke up with that boyfriend of yours, that I’m still mad by the way ‘cause you never introduce him to us.” Jihyo stopped her babbling momentarily, maybe she realized how broken Mina migh be right now and decided to stop talking about it. “Back to the topic, just help me clean my apartment. Come one, you can help this adorable friend of yours. It may help put your mind off things too. Please... Please...” Jihyo said, reminding Mina of the lies and all the shits she made her friends believed.

“Is it only Momo there?” Mina asked to make sure that she wouldn’t meet that person, or actually deep down it’s the other way around. She just wanted to meet that person, badly.

_I miss that person’s smile... and the smell... also those silly’s antics, she muttered sadly on her own mind._

“No, there are other people too. There’s Sana, and some of our juniors but I think I’m gonna ask those three to go home. That’s why we need your help. And Momo’s friend, I think her name is Jeongyeon. We just hang out here, but at the same time cleaning all my roommate’s stuff since she’s gonna completely move out soon.” Jihyo answered with her typical enthusiasm.

“Is Nayeon sunbae there too? She need to help since it’s her stuffs.” Mina asked with a forced nonchalant, masking her true emotions.

“Ugh, no. She has to prepare for her new home. She was here a few hours ago tho, but after I called some of my friends she asked me to finish this on my own. I called you too, seven times mind you.” Jihyo stated rather furiously.

Mina sighed loudly for Jihyo to hear. “Okay, I’ll help a little.” Mina agreed. Then, she could hear Jihyo shouted, to Momo and Sana maybe, that Mina would come.

“Okay, bestie. See you soon.” Jihyo said before hanging up her phone with Mina.

Mina sighed. That person avoided her again, that Im Nayeon. Mina laughed sarcastically, laughing at her pitiful self. She didn’t know whether she wanted Nayeon to be there or not, but she only understood that she missed her. Although, Nayeon had avoided her like a plague for the past 2 months she couldn’t help but thinking about her and their circumstances. Mina felt miserable, she knew that too.

 _I just wanted to see with my own eyes that you’re finally happy Nayeonie_ , Mina mumbled again.

***

Mina pressed the bell on Jihyo’s apartment while making herself look as presentable as possible. She didn’t want to worry her friends, especially Momo. She leaned on the wall, thinking while waiting for someone to open the door. She thought about how she had so much memories with the owners of this apartment, Jihyo and Momo and also her. Jihyo as one of her best friends in college, while Momo is forever her childhood friend. And her, the one that she imagined she’d spend all her life with until a few month ago. She felt nauseous suddenly, she felt bad that none of her friends knew that the reason for her heartbreak and her recent distance was their roommate.

“Mitang, come in.” Someone with a chirpy voice said. “Jihyo and Momo is stuck with the boxes, so I come to get you. Sorry if it’s taking a little bit too long, I was stuck there too.” She added with a smile on her beautiful face.

“It’s okay, Satang. Where are they?” Mina asked. Their apartment was huge and she didn’t want to waste the time looking for them. Their parents are sure loaded.

“Oh they’re in Nayeon sunbae’s room.” Sana pointed at the left side of the entrance. “By the way, it’s nice to finally see you after such a long time. Our baby, we miss you. It’s boring to hang out with Momo only.” She whined with her signature pouty lips. Sana held Mina’s hands, carefully not to overwhelmed the younger girl.

Mina smiled. It felt nice to finally smile her real smile. She sure did miss her friends. She felt bad again that she distanced herself from them in the recent months. “I know right, I miss Satang too.” Mina said then took a step to hug Sana. Mina liked Sana’s display of affection since it’s the older’s language of love. Although she honestly didn’t like physical affection that much, she tried to give Sana this affection as much as she could which is actually not much.

“Okay, enough with this sappy atmosphere. Come on, let’s help those three.” Sana ushered Mina by the hands before Mina halted their movements. “Three?” Mina asked dumbfounded.

Sana looked at Mina curiously. “Oh yes three, there’s this Momo’s friend called Jeongyeon. I thought Jihyo has told you. There was Chaeyoung, Tzuyu and Dahyun too but they just went home.” Sana explained with gloomy smile on her face. “Why, Mitang?” Sana asked with a hint of worry on her voice.

“Oh no no, it’s okay. I thought it’s some strangers that I don’t know. It’s fine if it’s Momo’s friend. I’m just tired so that I forgot what Jihyo told me on the phone.” Mina smiled to hide her sadness that slowly creeping on her. She didn’t want anyone to know how miserable she’s right now. It had been months. She needed them to see that she’s fine and completely moved on.

Sana nodded then kept their intertwined hands to guide Mina to their friends. Mina looked around and found the place where the sofa used to be, the place she and Nayeon used to spend time when no one is around. The nostalgia kicked in. It’s only a few months, but so much had changed from this place. She felt glad but sad at the same time. Glad that when she’d come around in the future, it wouldn’t remind her of Nayeon. Sad that at the same time she had to let go all the memories she had with her.

——

_“Love, please. You have to meet my friends. They’re nice.” A girl with bunny teeth pleaded to her girlfriend. Her hands were on the both side of the face of her girlfriend. Her eyes shone pleadingly._

_“I don’t like strangers, Nayeon. They’re on your year, meaning they’re older than me and my senior too on top of that. What if Jihyo knew about this? I’m pretty sure that Jihyo know most of our seniors, which is those friends to remind you.” Mina said to Nayeon, trying to appease her girl._

_Nayeon pouted sulkily. Mina put Nayeon’s hands from her face to her tight. She squeezed it softly. “I just feel like it’s unnecessary to meet your friends. We have our own mutual friends. I met your family already. You met mine too.” Mina added while caressing the hands on her tight. The TV in front of them were being let on without them putting much attention on whatever playing on it._

_“Yeah, as a friend. I met your family as a friend. You met mine as a friend. Our friends only know that we’re acquaintances. These friends knew that I have a girlfriend. So I want them to meet you. Fuck Jihyo and her dumbass boyfriend, they can know as all I care.” Nayeon rebutted, frustration evidenced on her face._

_Mina finally turned off the TV, facing Nayeon with so much love in her eyes. “Are you sure?” Mina asked. “If they know that I’m your girlfriend, it’ll only take a few days before Jihyo knew about it. Then Momo, because Jihyo told her. Then Sana, because Momo can’t keep her mouth shut around Sana. Then everyone on our faculty, then everyone on campus. Eventually, our families. I’m not sure those people will accept what we have, and I don’t want to take any risk about it. I love you and I want to be with you for a long time. If this is the only way, right now at least, I’ll do it as long as it takes.” Mina said melancholy, her voice was soft yet sure. Her eyes were directly looking at Nayeon’s with overflowing love and admiration._

_Nayeon laughed. “Woah, I’m not sure that I’m older than you. I think you’re more mature than me tho.” Nayeon said while smiling with her bunny teeth. “And I love you too, Myoui Mina. You know that I did everything I did for you, right?” Nayeon asked rhetorically but Mina nodded anyway._

_Nayeon put chaste kiss on Mina’s lips, then hugging her tightly. Mina knew she’s in love with this bunny person in her embrace. At that moment, she’s sure that this person felt the same as her. Three years of being together had proven enough how amazing they’re together. Even if no one knew about their love, at least they had each other and they knew._

——

 _So much for being in love_ , Mina thought. She trusted Nayeon with her heart, but in the end she decided to crushed it into million pieces. Mina didn’t know that person anymore. The Nayeon that she saw, albeit from afar, was different from the Nayeon that she had been in love with for almost four years. Never once she thought they’d end up like this. Even if they’d end up breaking up, she thought she’d still have her around. But she acted like she didn’t know Mina’s name, like Mina was a stranger.

 _We don’t need to be best-friend, we even don’t need to hangout anymore but I need you not to cut me off your life completely like this Nayeon-ah_ , Mina thought. Her tears threatened to fall again but she held it in.

“Guys, Mina is here!” Sana announced to everyone in the room. Mina saw Jihyo’s head peek through the boxes and Momo put down books on her hands then ran to hug Mina. She saw another presence at the corner of the room, must be that Jeongyeon girl. Mina welcomed Momo’s hug. She missed this silly girl a lot.

“Mitang... Mitang... Momorin missed you so much. It has been years right? It must be, because I don’t remember that you’re this thin and pale.” Momo joked while looking up and down at Mina.

“Shut up, I met you in August. It’s only been months. I’m busy lately, I’m sorry I can’t meet you more frequently.” Mina smiled to eased the uncomfortable feelings churned on her stomach.

“Yeah yeah... August is like two months ago. I even need to ask Jihyo, why you acted like this. You never tell me anything. I’m your best friend, treat me like one.” Momo threw tantrums like a child, but from her eyes Mina could tell that she’s worried like an older sister.

Mina smiled at Momo genuinely this time. “I’m sorry to make you all worried about that...” Mina said, almost inaudibly for the last part. “But I’m really has been busy too adapting to working life, I travelled to other cities a lot.” Mina said dodging the real topic. “I’m fine now, don’t worry.” Mina assured Momo and all her friends to some extents, but it felt like she tried to convince herself instead.

“Alright guys! Enough with the reunion. Now we need to move all the boxes aside, except that middle sized box in the corner. Don’t touch that or someone is going to die.” Jihyo half-shouted to break the tension.

“Why do we need to leave this here?” A girl, Mina assumed as Jeongyeon, asked. She pointed at the box that Jihyo said to leave it behind.

“I don’t know that too. Nayeon unnie said just to leave it alone and never open that. I think it’s her ex’s stuff or something.” Jihyo said while laughing. Mina was taken a back with what Jihyo just said. “She threatened me to never ever open the box and I don’t want to get myself in trouble with her. I just guess that maybe she has an ex that I don’t know about, I only knew that she has someone before getting married with Jinyoung oppa. She even tidied that box first before anything else, like she doesn’t want people to know what’s inside it. Maybe she’s afraid that I’ll tell Jinyoung oppa or something. Since I’m her sister in law right now, I don’t want to shake my own brother’s married life. So I just go with it.” Jihyo explained. Mina’s hands were shaking while lifting some of the boxes to the left side of the room.

“Jihyo-yah, Nayeon unnie didn’t date Jinyoung sunbae before married right? Like he just asked her to marry her then she said yes, and voila they’re getting married.” Sana asked animatedly.

 _I’m here tidying up her stuffs, I actually know deep inside that they’ll talk about her_ , Mina thought while sighing.

Jihyo lifted the last box then sat on the carpet beside Sana. “They know each other for quite some time. He’s her senior, me and Mina’s senior too, a year above Nayeon unnie and two years above us. He’s my brother too, so yes they know each other for such a long time. But yes, they didn’t date. I used to think that Nayeon unnie is dating someone, but when my dumb brother asked her to marry him and she said yes. So maybe I thought wrong. Well, she didn’t directly said yes. He waited for a month or so before she said yes. I don’t even know why they’re rushing into this marriage like she’s not even pregnant before married then why the rush.” Jihyo told Sana, but Mina listened to her too and she knew everyone in the room did the same.

“She said she just doesn’t wanna waste time dating and they know each other already. So marriage is a good option. That’s what she said to me.” Momo said adding to Jihyo’s story.

“Well, yes maybe. I don’t want to be too involved in their lives.” Jihyo answered Momo and Momo nodded along with her. “By the way Mina, I’m still mad that you didn’t come to their wedding. I think I invited you with the approval from Jinyoung oppa ofcourse.” Jihyo directed her face at me.

“I was in Jeju for two weeks during that time, for work of course. So I’m sorry I didn’t come, I told you already.” Mina jumped at Jihyo defensively.

“Oh right, I forgot. Sorry.” Jihyo said while winking at Mina jokingly. “By the way, Mina. This is Jeongyeon. Momo’s friend and our new roommate. That’s why she’s helping us moving Nayeon unnie’s stuffs since she’s gonna occupy this room soon.” Jihyo pointed at the girl sitting in front of me. She put her hand in front of Mina, asking for a handshake. Then she shook the latter‘s hand. Mina muttered a low, _hi nice to meet you_. Jeongyeon smiled and nodded.

After that, the topic swayed toward their new work life anything but Nayeon. Mina looked toward the box in the corner, thinking that maybe it was her stuffs. She knew that she left a lot of stuffs in Nayeon’s room, mainly clothes and books. Nayeon hadn’t given anything back at all since then, not even an explanation or a simple hi. So maybe it’s really hers.

Mina tried to put her mind off Nayeon and focused on what her friends had been disscusing about. She needed this distraction since her work proven to be not effective for its part of distraction lately. But, unfortunately Mina didn’t know that someone had been looking at her actions since she came to the room.

——

_Nayeon laid on the bed with Mina’s head on her stomach. She played Mina’s hair with her right hand while the other hand held on a book titled ‘The Subtle Art of Not Giving A Fuck”. Mina played on her phone, messaging Jihyo that she had waited for her in her apartment and the only one here was Nayeon so she asked her to come home as soon as possible._

_“Babe, would you come to my wedding even if it isn’t with you?” Nayeon asked, breaking the serene atmosphere around them. Mina stopped typing and sat up to look at Nayeon. Somehow Nayeon looked serious._

_“Do you want me to come?” Mina asked Nayeon back. She’s not really sure what to answer at that time because she’s sure she’d marry the girl in front of her instead._

_“Yes, probably to knock some sense into me why I willingly marry someone else instead of you.” Nayeon answered while smiling ears to ears. Mina felt relieved._

_Mina laughed but then she turned serious and said, “Then I’ll come if you ask me to.” Mina stated. Then Nayeon put her hands around Mina’s neck, she kissed her passionately which Mina kissed her back with as much passion. The book and phone were finally being forgotten._

——

Mina was left alone in the room. Jihyo was at the shower as she had been sweating since the morning tidying this room. Sana and Momo went grocery shopping, it might take a while they said. While her new friend, Jeongyeon, was out to pick up her stuff for the night. Mina looked around the room and she could faintly smell her favorite perfume. This room felt so familiar in all her sense but at the same time it wasn’t anymore. Her heart constricted on her chest, needing more air to breath. She wanted to dwell in tho this heartbreak so badly in that moment. But, her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

A man with black sleek hair opened the door. “Oh Mina, you’re here. Thanks for helping my wife and my sister.” Jinyoung said with her melodious and charming voice. He smiled at her, such a handsome man indeed.

Mina wanted to opened her mouth before someone else came in to the room. “Honey, Jihyo will help you get the trolley downstair and please park the car closer to the apartment’s entrance so it’ll be easy to load the boxes into the car.” The person Mina missed the most in the world said to her husband. Mina paid attention to Nayeon only. She still looked as beautiful as the last time she saw her. Although she cut her hair shorter to middle length one, she still felt familiar in Mina’s eyes. Mina knew Nayeon hadn’t realize her presence in the room and she worriedly waited for her reaction after realizing it.

Jinyoung left the room, Mina vividly heard Jinyoung shouted for Jihyo to get ready faster. Then, Nayeon looked at her. Her face was a mixture of shocked and panicked. Mina chuckled and looked down on her hands. _Fate is such a funny man_ , Mina thought.

Mina stood up and got closer to Nayeon. “Hi, sunbae. Congratulations on your marriage. I hope your family will be filled with overflowing happiness. And I hope you’re happy too.” Mina said while smiling at Nayeon’s direction. Not to Nayeon directly, because Mina wasn’t sure that she’s that strong yet.

Nayeon stood still and didn’t move an inch. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She opened her mouth very slowly and Mina was really anticipating it. “Thank you, Mina.” It’s all that Nayeon could mutter at that moment.

“Okay, since my job here is done. I think I’ll go home. I’ll greet Jihyo downstair.” Mina walked pass Nayeon. She tried so hard not to break down in front of her. She stopped on her track after a moment. “But sunbae, is that box in the corner mine?” Mina said while turning around to face Nayeon’s back.

Nayeon also turned around, facing Mina. “Yes, I’ll send it to your address tomorrow.” Nayeon answered. Her eyes are sad and Mina’s heart clenched seeing that.

Mina smiled with tears rolled down on her cheeks. She swiped away her tears, but it kept coming down like a waterfall. “No need, I’ll take it... I’m here already. I.. I don’t want to bother you anymore.” Mina said while walking toward the box. She lifted it and walked pass Nayeon again toward the door.

Mina held onto the doorknob, almost opened the door before Nayeon’s voice stopped her. “Mina, why didn’t you come to the wedding?” Nayeon asked softly, Mina almost couldn’t catch what she said. But she heard her.

Mina looked up to prevent her tears to fall. “Because you didn’t ask me to come, it was Jihyo that invited me and him. Not you. Like I ever said before, I’ll come if you ask me.” Mina answered Nayeon.

A few moments passed and no one talked or moved. But then Nayeon cried, Mina could hear her sobbing even though she didn’t face her. “Mina, I’m sorry... I hope... Hope that you move on and I hope you’re always happy. I’m trying to be happy right now... I’ll manage to be happy in the future. So please, I hope you do the same.” Nayeon said the things she imagine she would say when she met Mina, and at that moment she successfully did.

Mina still didn’t want to turn around. She didn’t want Nayeon to see how badly hurt too she is. “It’s okay, Nayeonie. As long as you’re happy. You know that I did everything I did for you, right?” Mina said before opening the door and leaving Nayeon in the room. She couldn’t bear to be in that room anymore, she couldn’t handle any responses Nayeon had for her statement.

She left the apartment, she left the building. She didn’t answer when Jihyo called her from the apartment’s lobby. She just left and she knew she wouldn’t come back until she’s sure that she’s okay, really okay.

***

It’s New Year’s Eve and Mina decided to meet her friends in the club to celebrate it. Jihyo had messaged her to come to XXX club, all their friends would be there she said. Mina arrived at 10.30 PM, 30 minutes late but she didn’t care. Her friends wouldn’t mind either as long as she’s coming anyway. It has been months since she saw them. They did FaceTime and all, but it’s never the same.

Mina roamed through the crowd to the VIP room on the second floor. She opened the door to the booked room. She saw Momo being fashionably drunk with Sana on her side to swat Momo’s drinks away from her. Jihyo sat on the sofa opposite of them with Daniel, her boyfriend, on her right. They laughed at Sana and Momo’s antics. Then there’s Jeongyeon laughing with my juniors, Chaeyoung, Dahyun and Tzuyu. They looked like they enjoy her company. She surely seemed like a fun person to be around.

Jihyo looked at my direction. She stood up and welcomed me. “Woah, Mina is here.” Jihyo said while hugging me then ushering me to sit on her left. “I reserve this seat for you, even I won’t let my boyfriend sit on my left. You need to feel honored.” Jihyo jokingly said while Daniel’s hands were on her waist. Daniel nodded and smiled at Mina as a sign of welcoming her.

“Hi guys.” Mina greeted everyone in the room with a smile on her face. Some of them waved their hands while some cooed Mina’s name to greet her back. Mina sat next to Jihyo just like she ordered her to.

“Is she okay, Satang?” Mina asked Sana about the girl beside her. Looking at Momo, she surely had a lot on her mind. Mina felt useless that she wasn’t there when Momo need her the most.

“She’s okay. It’s just her jerk boyfriend. Nothing new.” Sana answered. “I just never understand what she see in him.” Sana added with disappointed vibe on her voice.

Mina put down her glass, looking at Sana. “Maybe, she just want to hold on to something that she thinks is precious for her. She holds on to it rather strongly without realizing she hurts a lot of people in the process.” Mina said while resuming her abandoned drink. She smiled at Sana.

Sana felt that Mina talked about herself instead of Momo. Sana knew that this was the way Mina indirectly said that she felt sorry toward all her friends. Sana understood that Mina realized she had been holding onto something that in the end was hurting her and to some extent her friends too. Sana smiled at Mina with her most sincere smile, reassuring Mina that she understood.

The sleeping Momo suddenly woke up. She looked at Mina dead in the eyes. “Mitangggggg... Why did you runaway from us again until today? I missed you. Sana missed you too. Jihyo even made up all the hangouts and get together just for a chance of you showing up. Why?” Momo asked sloppily due to the alcohol on her system. Momo as always the direct and honest drunk. “Did he hurt you again? That scumbag ex of yours. I want my best friend to be around. I will beat the shit out of him if I have to as long you won’t be gone again.” Momo added with her fist ready to fight.

Mina laughed. “No, Momorin. That person didn’t hurt me anymore. I’m completely fine now. Seriously, I’m not lying. That’s why I had been doing a lot of things to make it all better. I have to heal myself. So here I am now. I won’t leave Momorin again. And Satang and Jihyo too. Oh and everyone.” Mina said to Momo. She smiled so brightly that Momo believed she said was true.

“But... Mina... Who is that guy, the one that broke your heart?” Jihyo asked carefully. She didn’t wanna hurt Mina’s feelings, she tiptoed around the corner whether she wanted to ask or not. Although she decided to just ask about it, in the end she still felt bad.

Mina smile to reassure Jihyo that it’s completely okay to ask. “It’s a she tho, Ji” Everyone gasped on Mina’s revelation, including the four people on the other side of the long sofa who had been chatting animatedly with each other. “I’m sorry I never told you that it’s a girl instead of a guy. You always assume that it was a guy and I just don’t wanna correct you all.” Mina said as Jihyo patted on her shoulder. Then Mina looked at everyone’s expression she knew that they’re okay with it.

“As for who is she? It’s not important anymore. I’m happy now and I think she’s also happy. It’s not the happy ending I ever imagined, but it’s the best happy ending I could get. So let’s not talk about her and enjoy the rest of the night. TOGETHER!” Mina said while raising her glass of beer and everyone followed her after.

***

It’s 10 minutes before 12 PM and Mina decided to go to the bathroom, after drinking and chatting with her friends for so long she felt the need to clear her head somewhere. Bathroom wasn’t the best choice but at least she’d be alone for a while. Mina was washing her hands on the sink when she heard someone came in to the bathroom. She turned around to see that it’s just Jeongyeon.

Mina got closer to Jeongyeon after all those FaceTimes with Momo and Jihyo. When she FaceTimed them she’s always around, so she greeted Jeongyeon from time to time. There’s this one time where she talked to Jeongyeon instead of Momo for an hour, because Momo needed to cook and asked Jeongyeon to talk to Mina instead while waiting for her. Through that, Mina knew some things about her.

Jeongyeon was a Drama Major, same as Momo. Her mom and dad were chefs, but she felt that she’s not that good at cooking. She had two sisters, one of them is a well known actress. Jeongyeon worked at a famous film production company and she enjoyed working there. And the most important thing was Jeongyeon is nice and fun to be around. She cared for all of their friends, she took care of them well even Sana and all their juniors that she probably only met occasionally.

Jeongyeon smiled at Mina. She walked to the sink next to Mina. Jeongyeon contemplated whether to talk to Mina or not. But then she decided to just talk to her. “Hey, Mina. I need to tell you something.” Jeongyeon said without looking at Mina. Then she added, “I know that you’re uncomfortable talking about this with anyone, even more to a stranger like me. But I need you to know that I know who’s that ex-girlfriend of yours. I’m sorry that I know that although accidentally and hadn’t told you until now.” Jeongyeon apologized with her head hung low.

Mina stayed quiet for awhile, processing what Jeongyeon had said. “How?” Mina asked after some time, looking directly at Jeongyeon through the bathroom’s mirror. Her face was unreadable, so Jeongyeon didn’t know whether she’s upset or not.

“I saw your picture with her in when we were tidying up her room. Remember that time? I found it before you came. After seeing your face then I’m sure that it’s you in the picture. I wanted to give it back to you. But then I saw how you had this gloomy streak around you. Then they talked about how you just broke up with your ‘boyfriend’. So I decided maybe it’s not the best time to give it to you.” Jeongyeon said and gave Mina the said picture from her jacket’s pocket.

Mina looked at the picture, it’s the picture where she and Nayeon were kissing in the park. It was taken a year ago during the spring when the flowers bloomed. Mina thought that they looked so happy. Then she smiled. “Thank you, Jeongyeon. And you’re not a stranger, we’ll be a good friend in the future I’m sure of that.” Mina said while patting Jeongyeon’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I think the same too. Thanks, Mina.” Jeongyeon finally smiled after the burden she felt had been lifted up. “Oh.. Mina.. I figured out that they don’t know that you dated Nayeon sunbae and I’ll keep it a secret.” Jeongyeon added.

“It’s okay, they’ll know sooner of later. But I’ll feel glad if we keep it to ourselves. I just don’t want anyone to get hurt because of this.” Mina conveyed to Jeongyeon and she nodded as a sign of confirmation to Mina.

“Happy New Year, Yoo Jeongyeon. This year too please take care of me and my dumb friends.” Mina congratulated her when she heard the blaring sound of fireworks and trumpets outside the bathroom. She deducted it must be the time already.

“Happy New Year too, Myoui Mina. Let’s get closer this year.” Jeongyeon said back with the smile etched on her face. Talking to Mina felt nice and she knew they’d be good friends. Or maybe not.

***

Mina just finished her work early and she exited her office building right after. She waited in the lobby for someone to pick her up. The person had promised to do so. Then, her phone vibrated in her pocket indicating someone had messaged her.

From : Yoo 💞  
“I’m on my way, baby. Wait a little bit longer. I’m sorry, because I just needed to reprimand Momo first for eating all my chocolate.

Love you ❤️”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all MiNayeon shipper out there (and for myself of course), I love them so much but angsty MiNayeon is the best MiNayeon. Their ship vibe is angsty too.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic. See you later, guys.


End file.
